


Geneology

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculations on Tsuzuki's parentage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geneology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162604) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



It seemed incredulous to Watari, until the Earl confirmed it.

Several hundred years ago, two of a four man travel party fell into a river and became spontaneously both women and pregnant-- apparently not to each other because their children had in time become Tsuzuki's parents. (Before thoroughly hiding his notes, Watari made a separate notation of the river's location.)

He'd wanted to give Tsuzuki something to hold onto when people blamed his actions on his demon blood.

But now, it seemed unnecessarily cruel to tell Tsuzuki that all his one human grandparent gave him were his hated purple eyes.


End file.
